


Гироскутер

by SSC



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Габриэль и Вельзевул сотрудничают и после несбывшегося Апокалипсиса





	Гироскутер

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо @_S_e_t_s_u_k_a_ за отличный упорос)

Гавриил очень нервничал, ходил кругами и старался держать лицо. Да, разумеется. он привык к гироскутерам. Младшие херувимы вечно таскали странные человеческие штуки, некоторые даже прижились в Раю, вроде этих невероятно удобных благофонов. Пришлось даже разобраться, как они работают и что такое «дунь, чтобы разблокировать».  
Но ангелам от природы положено было сохранять равновесие и покой мира и самих себя!  
— Дорогая, ты точно уверена? Я могу тебя придержать. Можно без этого вот...  
— Зззаткнись. Я раззбираюсь.  
Вельзевул встала на гироскутер и едва снова едва не кувыркнулась. Вокруг гудел очень гневный мушиный рой. В нем уже появились первые оводы. Вельзевул снова встала на доску — и поехала назад, размахивая руками. Сейчас упадет сейчас упадет сейчас ууу...  
Она резко повернулась и поехала дальше — спиной вперед, как будто так и надо.  
Демоны! Что с ним взять!  
Ее саму например, в охапку, чтобы поехать вместе.


End file.
